


Break An Egg

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to surprise Person B with breakfast in bed. After many trials, Person A fails at cooking and is about to give up when Person B walks in, gives them a kiss, and helps them finish cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break An Egg

_CLANG._

Garrett sat up so quickly he felt dizzy, blearily peering about the bedroom for the intruder. A hand reached blindly for his staff as an echoing clatter followed... but obviously not in the room. It took another second for him to realise the other side of the bed was deplorably empty and cool to the touch.  
  
Garrett muttered several choice curses as he rolled out of bed. Fenris _knew_ he hated it when he slipped off during the night, leaving him to wake alone and sad and usually expecting round two. Damned elf was amazingly shy, even after several months of being together. Or stubborn, maybe it was stubbornness. Or old habits. _Whatever_ it was, waking alone was guaranteed to throw Garrett into a foul mood.  
  
He shuffled onto the landing outside, pausing to stretch in a ray of early morning sunlight before padding toward the stairs. Unsurprisingly, Leandra's door cracked open as she peered out curiously.  
  
"Good morning, dear," she said pleasantly as Garrett stopped to press a quick kiss to her forehead. "Did you hear something...?"  
  
"Mmm," Garrett grunted. "On my way to investigate now, mother."  
  
"It sounded like it came from the kitchen." She frowned up at him. "Oh dear, I do hope Sandal hasn't gotten into the cupboards again."  
  
"Go back to sleep," Garrett mumbled as he moved to the stairs. "I'll have it all sorted by the time you come down, don't you worry."  
  
Leandra laughed, reminding him she was a grown woman who could take care of herself, thank you very much, before closing the door. Garrett half-limped down the stairs and around the corner, hiding a yawn behind a hand as he stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
The scene inside made him freeze, wide-eyed.  
  
Apparently Fenris _hadn't_ fled during the night. His broody elf was standing by the firepit, covered in various drying bits of food as he carefully stirred a large lopsided pan with the kind of trepidation usually reserved for facing giant ogres. The floor at his feet was stained the same colours as the too-large borrowed nightshirt. Fenris turned as he approached, offering only a silent glare that, for some reason, made Garrett want to burst into laughter.  
  
"...Dare I ask?" Garrett murmured as he leaned over to look in the pan. Several mildly burnt lumps were being vigorously shoved about.   
  
Fenris' frown deepened. "I woke early and couldn't return to sleep. I had thought to cook our breakfast and deliver it to you upstairs but... As soon as I began, I realised how doomed that plan was."  
  
Garrett blinked in surprise, wrapping his arms around Fenris' waist as he pressed his chest to the elf's back. "Breakfast in bed? Careful, you don't want this getting out. You might be labeled a romantic."  
  
"I simply wanted to do something- pleasant," Fenris growled, though his words held none of his usual bite. "If you speak of this, I will tear out your throat."  
  
Sighing in mock disappointment, Garrett nuzzled the slender neck. "Goodness, such violence over a few ruined eggs?"  
  
"They _are_ ruined, aren't they," Fenris replied in disgust. "I did not think it would be so disastrous to attempt to 'scramble' a few eggs."  
  
"Neither would I, but you certainly proved us all wrong," Garrett said cheerfully, pivoting the scowling elf just enough to press a languid kiss on the pouting lips. His tongue traced the firm seam of the full mouth, moaning softly when Fenris yielded and met his probing with a wet swipe of his own. By the time Garrett pulled back, the narrowed eyes had slanted into soft pleasure.  
  
"I _hate_ it when you do that," Fenris whispered, sounding almost-but-not-quite frustrated.  
  
One hand slipped down Fenris' thigh, curling inward to lightly brush the growing bulge beneath the thin gown. "Mmm. I can _tell_."  
  
Fenris arched beautifully into the intimate touches. "Breakfast, Hawke."  
  
"Ugh, fine. I'll help with breakfast, _then_ I ravish you."   
  
A rare smile transformed Fenris' face. "Acceptable."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
